Forgotten Worlds
Forgotten Worlds (Lost Worlds in Japan) is a 1989 arcade game released for the Sega Genesis and included on the Capcom Classics Collection in 2005, featuring two blue and red flying marines battling aliens accompanied by a floating satellite. Their ultimate goal is to destroy the evil goddess Bios of Dust Planet. Enemies drop money called Zenny, which players can use to upgrade their weapons and satellites in the store. Characters * Unknown Soldier Blue * Unknown Soldier Red * Bios * Sylphie - the girl praising the victory at the end of the game, is the same girl in the store. She is called Mirabella in the U.S. Genesis version. * Spydrobot - a spider creature that travels in groups. They creep along the ground and spit fire balls. * Paramecium - a horrible beast which tries to incinerate the player with its fiery breath. * Dust Dragon * Sphinx * Ymesketit Story The Earth has been devastated by alien invaders and humanity has been placed into slavery. However, humanity has not given up and has secretly trained two young males in the ways of combat. In these two lone warriors lies the last hope of humanity to reclaim their world. Armed with their anti-gravitational units, invincible satellites, and a never-say-die attitude, these warriors, the Nameless Ones, face the alien invaders to restore the name of Earth to the...Forgotten Worlds. Gameplay The game is similar to most shooters, except the marines can rotate in a 360 degree angle allowing you to fire on all sides. The arcade original featured both a joystick and an analog dial wheel. The wheel allow the guns and satellites to be positioned to any degrees quickly. For the ports that use a regular gamepad, a button is held to rotate the marines. The Unknown Soldiers There were no actual names given for the first appearance of these characters; all were referred to very generically. Storywise, they were secretly trained from the time they were young boys by a group of humans to combat the evil on Dust Planet. The duo did not have any names other than "Superior Warriors", as shown in the ending. The blue warrior was seen again in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes as a helper, Capcom World 2 with Sylphie, SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash on the Neo Geo Pocket System, and Namco x Capcom with the red marine and Sylphie. In Marvel vs. Capcom, he is referred to as Unknown Soldier. Trivia Zenny, Capcom's monetary denomination, is used in many of their games besides Forgotten Worlds, including Gaia Master, Black Tiger and the Mega Man Legends and Mega Man Battle Network series. The two giants in the later levels are picked up from Hokuto No Ken episodes where the two twins guardians of Cassandra appear. They both use invisible cutting wires to kill people. Gallery Image:FWorldsUnknownSoldier.png|''Unknown Soldier Blue'' Image:UnknownSoldierArt.png|''Unknown Soldier Blue'' Image:FWSylphie.png|''Sylphie'' Image:UnknownSoldier.png|''Unknown Soldier Blue'' in Namco x Capcom Image:UnknownSoldier2.png|''Unknown Soldier Red'' in Namco x Capcom Image:NamCapSylphie.png|''Sylphie'' in Namco x Capcom Box Art Image:FWFlyer.png|''Arcade Flyer'' Image:FWGenesisArt.png|''Japanese Cover Art'' Image:FWJapan.png|''Japan'' Category:Games Category:Shooter Games